fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing: Pookie's Encyclopedia of 99% Epicness, 1% Hot Dog
Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing: Pookie's Encyclopedia of 99% Awesomeness, 1% Hot Dog is an official ''Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing ''book published by BaconBooks, and written and illustrated by series creator Bacon M.. The book was released on February 12, 2003 in the United Kingdom. A running gag in the book is ROBOT-THING making it on to his own pages, which are extremely random and hyper, and tend to use capital letters and exclimation marks. Blurb ''Even the ultimate master of any TV show doesn't know EVERYTHING about it, but with Pookie's Encyclopedia of 99% Awesomeness, 1% Hot Dog, you get 226 official pages of everything you ever wanted to know about Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing! So dive in, and have fun! Once you're finished, don't miss the new Pookie novels coming November 2003! And yes, you can eat the 1% hot dog if you find it! '' Contents *Page 1: Book Cover *Page 2: Pookie's Amazing Introduction Time *Page 3: Contents Facts and Cool Stuff *Page 6: Obvious Stuff About the Show that the Writer Just Added In to be Lazy *Page 7: Top 30 Random Facts about The Show *Page 9: Character Profile: Pookie *Page 10: Character Profile: Bagel *Page 11: Character Profile: Chrome *Page 12: Character Profile: Shine *Page 13: Character Profile: ROBOT-THING *Page 14: Character Profile: Front Desk Woman *Page 15: Top 30 Random Facts about The Characters *Page 17: Pookie's Top 10s of Life *Page 19: Bagel's Official Guide to Awesomeness *Page 21: Chrome's Step-by-Step Manual: Your Official Guide to Chrome the Robot *Page 23: Shine's Amazing Plans to Destroy Pookie and his FILTHY Roommates *Page 25: ROBOT-THING'S TOTALLY AWESOME PAGES OF FUN AND AMAZINGNESS WOOWOOOWOO WHICH WAS HAPPILY NOT EDITED AT ALL! YAAAY! *Page 27: Cityville *Page 28: Around Cityville: Dave and Steven's Hotel *Page 29: Around Cityville: Pookie's Room *Page 30: Around Cityville: Shine's Lair *Page 31: Around Cityville: ROBOT-THING'S SUPER HAPPY FUN TIME BEDROOM OF AWESOMENESS!!!! *Page 32: Around Cityville: Krazy's Apartment *Page 33: Top 30 Random Facts about Cityville *Page 36: The Food Truck Area *Page 37: Food Trucks: Bagel's Hot Dog Truck *Page 38: Food Trucks: Silvia's Taco Truck *Page 39: Food Trucks: Jorge Guiteriuz's Fajita Truck Extremo! *Page 40: Food Trucks: Josh's Cheesy Pizza Truck *Page 41: Food Trucks: Pete's Hot Calzone Truck *Page 42: Pookie's Epic Opinions *Page 43: Bagel's Tasty Opinions *Page 44: Chrome's Robotic with a Hint of Metalic Opinions *Page 45: Shine's Opinions on Pookie and his FILTHY Roommates *Page 46: ROBOT-THING'S EXTRA-FUNFUNFUN OPINIONS WHERE HE OPINIONATES OPINIONS! I LIKE GIR FROM INVADER ZIM! *Page 47: Cityville's Top 10 Citizens *Page 49: The Cityville Rap The Episodes *Page 50: The Top 10 Episodes of All Time *Page 54: Pookie's Favourite Episode + Bagel's Favourite Episode *Page 55: Chrome's Favourite Episode + Shine's Episode of Pookie's FILTHY Cartoon Thing That He Can Get Through Without Dying *Page 56: ROBOT-THING'S MOST FAVOURITEST EPISODE EVER!!!!!!!! IT'S SO PRETTY!!!! Islands *Page 57: Cityville's Bordering Islands Music and Songs *Page 59: Theme Song: Lyrics *Page 60: Theme Song: How to Play it on Guitar *Page 61: Theme Song Behind-the-scenes *Page 63: End Credits: Lyrics *Page 64: Song Area Behind the Pookie *Page 67: The Voice Actors *Page 71: Animation *Page 73: Writing *Page 75: Getting it to your Screens More Facts and Cool Stuff * Category:Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing Category:BaconZone Category:Books Category:Encyclopedias